Destination Imagination/Transcript
Opening 'Scene 1: Street' episode begins on a rainy night, a man and a woman were carrying a toy chest with chains around it into the car's trunk. After they put it in, the couple hug each other. LITTLE BOY: off-screen Mommy? Daddy? look at their son who is grabbing his mom's skirt and is afraid. She grabs her son up. LITTLE BOY'S MOTHER: It's okay, sweetie. him You’re safe now. LITTLE BOY'S FATHER: as the screen zooms in the crate I’m taking it to a place where it can’t keep you away from us anymore. Everything’s going to be all right. flashes as the little boy and his mother were afraid of what’s inside the crate and hug. The car revs off-screen, the screen pans higher to the moon. The title shows the name “Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination”. Act 1 'Scene 2: Foster’s Front Yard / Frankie’s Room' was a bright and sunny morning, where we see Foster’s in perfect shape outside. Then it shows Frankie sleeping peacefully in her bedroom until... MR. HERRIMAN: the speaker, which startled Frankie out of bed Miss Frances. It’s 6:33 A.M. You’re late. 'Scene 3: Various Rooms / Bloo’s Room' the hallways, Frankie is walking to a bedroom door, knocking on it, and reminding imaginary friends to wake up. FRANKIE: Rise and shine, Murphy and Durphy. Breakfast in 10. the door, walks to and knocks on another, and wakes up other imaginary friends Morning, Clambake, Cy, and Jimmy Shoes. Almost time for breakfast. CY: of the bedroom Uh, Frankie... FRANKIE: No worries. Saw you ran out last night. a roll of toilet paper in the room offscreen and closes the door now see the outside window views of Frankie walking to another door. FLUFFER NUTTER: of the bedroom Uh, Frankie... FRANKIE: interrupts Clean socks-- Don’t match. Told you I wouldn’t forget. the door, walks to and knocks on another, and wakes up another friend Good morning, Jackie. Got your eyedrops. Act 2 Act 3 Act 4 WORLD: As I were saying. You can't catch me! I'm everything! I'm- Whoa! lifts up the tree, but World escapes on a falling leaf WORLD: I'm everywhere! switches to a spider and Mac charges towards him, and Mac catches, but he misses as World goes to the bushes, and he goes into a cop's body COP: I'm everyone! and the others gasp COP: First I'd tried to chase you out. goes down and comes back up with the hero body HERO: Then I took you to the most dangerous places to scare you out. goes down and comes back up with the puppy body in the hero's hand PURPLE PUPPY: And then I tried to trap you here to keep you from Frankie, but you just wouldn't go away! ????? EDUADO: Tell us where Frankie, is you big meanie! Huh? ????? WORLD: You'll never find her! She's mine! Mine! ALL MINE!! scene fades Act 5 WORLD: You'll never find her! She's mine! Mine! ALL MINE!! - - BLOO: First you stole the cop's face, then the hero's face, then the puppy's, and then you hid in that fruit bowl to steal our faces too. MAC: Bloo, there is no king, cop, hero, or puppy. It's just one face and it takes over different bodies. WORLD: That's right, I'm everything, I'm everywhere, I'm everyone. - - - FRANKIE: I'm sick of taking care of everyone and everything without never even receiving a word of thanks, an ounce of help, or a tiny little smidgen of respect! You guys sound just Mr. Herriman. I'm just a servant to you! Well, guess what? In this world, I'm the one who is taken care of! (shed into tears) And that's how I like it! slams the door behind her MAC: No! Frankie, wait! starts to go after her, but as he opens the door. Someone blocks his way, and it was World, in a sorcerer boby WORLD: Nobody upsets my Princess Frankie! his staff to gas the gang and they fell asleep You never should have come here! Now say goodbye to your Frankie... begins to lose conscious as we go to his point his view as World speaks, his eyes got closed WORLD: FOREVER!! - MAC: The toy chest! It's gone! - WILT: I'm sorry Mac, but it's really gone. COCO: WILT: I don't we can get back. - MAC: You guys, what about Frankie? WILT: I'm sorry Mac, but we have to face facts. Frankie doesn't want to come back to Foster's. Guess she doesn't wanna take care of us anymore. walks out of the door ''-'' ''-'' MR. HERRIMAN: ENOUGH!!!! I'm sick of taking care of everyone and everything without never even receiving a word of thanks, an ounce of help, or a tiny little smidgen of respect. ????? MR. HERRIMAN: That's Ms. Frances' job. Now, where is that lazy girl?! - - MR. HERRIMAN: How dare she disappear for day after I fire her without even telling her?! I don't what it was about that toy chest that made laaly-gaggier than usual. But I'm gonna find out! (Back to Mac) MAC: It doesn't make since. Why wouldn't Frankie wanna take care of us anymore? Frankie loves Fosters, she love imaginary friends. FRANKIE: '''You didn’t come to rescue me cause you miss me! You miss all the stuff I used to do for you! '''MAC: But that's not true. Sure we like the stuff she did for us. But what we really like, and what we really love is... - - - MR. HERRIMAN: AHA! There's the pesky toy chest. ????? FRANKIE: '''I can't believe it, it's looks exactly like Foster's! It's amazing! '''WORLD: I’m so glad you'd liked it. ????? - - - WILT: Guys, I'm sorry to say this, but really really sorry. But I don't think this rug can hold us much longer! Act 6 WORLD: I thought it would remind you of Foster's while you stay here. FRANKIE: Aw, how thoughtful. You're too good to me. hugs World, as he makes an evil smile at the fake Fosters house, as the gang is screaming when the rug came lose and they fall to Frankie and World FRANKIE: Oh! I got a perfect spot for it. - - - - - FRANKIE: Ow! What the?! picks up the paper airplane WORLD: No! she finds the shrunken Mac and his friends FRANKIE: Guys? What happened to you? tell Frankie what happened to them FRANKIE: He did what?! picks them up and then the world begins to shake, and Frankie turns around and sees World getting angry WORLD: I bet you're gonna take it back now, aren't you? FRANKIE: Take what back? WORLD: That you'll never gonna leave me alone. You were mad at me because I did something bad. But I didn't, your friends are just trying to take you away from me! Just like them. FRANKIE: "Them?" Them who? WORLD: They took him away from me and left me here all alone. FRANKIE: Your kid's parents. WORLD: And now you're gonna leave to! I know it! FRANKIE: Not I'm not. WORLD: LIAR LIAR, PANTS ON FIRE!! FRANKIE: I'm not lying. I'd promised not to leave you alone and I won't. the earthquake stops WORLD: Really? You mean you're not mad? FRANKIE: I'm not mad. BLOO: (squeaky voice) Are you kidding me?! If I shrunk a bunch of people, you kill me! covers the shrunken gang FRANKIE: I'm not mad. You only did it cause you were scared and confused. BLOO: And crazy! - - - - MR. HERRIMAN: Aha! There you are, Ms. Frances! FRANKIE: Mr. Herri MR. HERRIMAN: her from talking Now, where is this toy chest friend? then spots Mr. Herriman hoping towards him MR. HERRIMAN: You young man, are a very bad, bad, bad boy. Luring a naive young woman to this silly little imaginary world and keeping her from her duties. Tisk, tisk, tisk. Shame on you! Now, I'm taking Ms. Frances and those unsupportive wimper-snappers over here back to their rightful home! And you young man, you are going to stay here in this toy chest, alone! And think long and hard about what you have done! then pushes away Frankie and the others FRANKIE: Ow, ow, ow! Mr. Herriman. You have no idea, what you just did- MR. HERRIMAN: I know very well what I'm doing, young lady. was scared and he breaths in, and then the world begins to shake, and the the playroom also begins to melt down WORLD: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ground shaking made the others fall down on the ground WORLD: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!!! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TA DO!! GIVE HER TO ME!! GIVE HER TO ME!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!! FRANKIE IS MINE!!! MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MIIIIIINE!!!!! MR. HERRIMAN: Good heavens! What's happening!? BLOO: You peeved him off, that's what's happening! castle collapses and the firey rock crumbles up in the air, and then the others ran WORLD: NO! NOOOOO! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!! continue to run as they go across obstacles and they fall across, and they run as the ground shatters, and they continue to run as the world begins to go out of control WORLD: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! SHE HAS TO STAY!! WITHOUT HER MY WORLD IS EMPTY!!! AND I'M NOTHING!!!! BLOO: Good grieve! Are we even getting anywhere?! MAC: I don't know, just keep running! EDUARDO: Look!! head toward a tree, and Frankie recognizes it. FRANKIE: Yes, this is the tree I'd wrote on when I first got here. That means the entrance is- EVERYONE: Up there! Herriman looks at the tree MR. HERRIMAN: Why- I never! FRANKIE: Oh yes you have! ????? EDUARDO: Eye-aye-aye, why do I always have to be on the bottom?! gang are one each others as Mac is on top of Bloo trying the reach the exit MAC: Just a little higher! FRANKIE: We're gonna make it! We're gonna make it! the ground shakes WORLD: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER! I WON'T LET YOU!! the shaking causes the gang to fall off and the stuff blows away as Mac and the others try to hold on until it's stops FRANKIE: Is everybody okay? EDUADO: (Screams) FRANKIE: Did you hurt yourself? EDUADO: (Screams) FRANKIE: Did you break something? EDUADO: (Screams) BLOO: Is it it your arm? EDUADO: (Screams) WILT: Is it your leg? EDUADO: (Screams) COCO: Cocococo! EDUADO: Screams MR. HERRIMAN: Oh, for goodness sake! What is it? monster appears behind them and roars Act 7 WORLD: MINE! - - FRANKIE: Mac! The monster's back! MAC: They're like stairs! Maybe we can reach the exit. - MAC: Frankie! What about you? FRANKIE: Don't worry he won't hurt me. You gotta get back to Foster's. - - - MR. HERRIMAN: Master Mac! Where's Ms. Frances! MAC: SHE'S STILL IN THERE! HE ATE HER! FRANKIE: Guys, you don't understand. I gotta let him out. Ending Post-Credits Scene Category:Episode transcripts